Princesses Of Shili
by OppositeOfAdult
Summary: Togruta Princess, Leona Songs, has been kidnapped. After the rescue by Jedi Master, Mace Windu, she was taken to the Jedi Cruiser for medical attention. But the thing is... She found her duplicate on board. Ahsoka Tano is just as confused as her... Is it a coincidence? Is she a clone? Or... Are they Sisters? *Twins*
1. Chapter 1

"It might be a wise thing if you let me go." She sneered from behind the bars. "And why would I do that? That would be the non-fun thing to do." He grinned. "Really? Don't believe I can't bust out of here?" She said. "A delicate thing like you hasn't even lifted a shovel in her life. And she thinks she can escape our stronghold." They all started laughing... "You don know that my father will not stand for this! When he finds out who you are, you'll wish you were born a Astromech Droid." She said, shaking the bars and then banging her fists on them.

"Knock it off! You'll scratch your shackles!" He said. "I hope I do!" She shouted, kicking the bars and walking away, crossing her arms in the corner. "I hate princesses." He said. "But Boss, think of the money you'll get... Over her head." A man said. She went wide eyed and then watched them walk out, laughing... "Great. Just great."

~Princess's P.O.V~

One thing's for sure, I'm not getting out on my own. But if someone doesn't come help soon, I'll be royally roasted. "Someone will come for me... Wish they'd hurry up though." I looked down at my feet. My name is Leona Songs and I'm the Princess of Shili. I'm a Togruta, and a special one at that. I've got a price on my head so high, It could make the Jedi Temple look like a river shack. Doesn't matter now. These pirates are clearly gonna claim it all!

(What she looks like is in the picture. Also what she's wearing)

"I am not gonna die here!" I shouted. Hope those thieves are enjoying this. I'll be out of here soon... I hope...

~3rd Person P.O.V~

Leona paced in her cell, her heels hitting the ground every time she took a step. She made one last attempt on the bars but it was no use... She ran her hand over her left lekku and bit her lip, hearing the door swish open. She looked up at the pirate. His name was Diabloe. Evil name for an evil man. "Guess what princess? Your death is scheduled in a few hours. Excited?" He smirked. She hissed like a cat at the evil Twi'lek man. "I'm not the one who will be dying... My people will come for me..." She growled. "Really? Because I don't see anyone... 3 hours, Princess." He locked the door behind him.

Leona growled and started shaking the bars viciously... And then looked at the nearby console... She reached through the bars and tried to reach to it... No use. She growled again and hissed out... And then, there was a bang on the roof. She looked up and saw a smoking hole in the ceiling... "I knew it!" Leona smiled.

The hole was replaced by a glowing sword... "Whoa..." It circled around, creating a bigger hole and someone jumped through. She backed up and stared. "The Republic? Father hired the Republic?" She looked back at the man who just jumped through the hole he had dark skin and a purple glowing sword... "Padawan Tano?" He said to her. "Who? No, my name is Leona. I'm the Princess of Shili." She said.

"So, we're rescuing you, huh?" He said. Just then, clones came down the hole and she smiled. "Guess there's no time to explain? I'm supposed to die in three hours. And that pirate, Diabloe will be back any second. So hurry up." She said. A clone walked to the console and hacked into it. Leona heard a click and she pushed the gate door open. "What are you doing in there?! You make a mess, your going to clean it up!" It was Diabloe. And the door opened. Leona hid behind the doorway and wrapped her shackle chain around his neck... He started choking.

She then kicked his legs and he fell on his knees. She punched his face and he fell down, unconscious. "Wow... Princess knows how to fight." A clone said. "Don't think a girl can do what a man does?" She reached for Diabloe's repeating blaster. "Think again." She tucked it into the front of her slit dress and ran down the hall, her heels making noise. "Alright, I'm done with these." Leona took her shoes off and threw them on the ground.

"Wait!" She held her hand up to the Jedi and looked out there. Then pulled back. "7 on the left, 5 on the right." She said. The Jedi looked at her and then at the empty hall he saw. "You gonna take them out?" He said. "You offering?" She jumped out and fired the blaster... Several shots came her direction and then she pulled back. "Three on the right, two on the left." She said.

"OK, Rex, it's yours!" A clone jumped out and fired his two blasters... Shots came at him but they all missed. And then, he motioned for them to go. "All clear!" Leona stepped over the dead bodies of pirates and looked at the door. "It's locked!" She said. "Stand back." The head clone said, hacking the console.

And then, the doors opened. "Come on, your highness." He said. Leona threw Diabloe's blaster down and ran out in the open. "So, how are we getting out of here?" She said, looking around. They were on a system in Tatooine and the heat was mind numbing. She wasn't used to it. And just then, a ship pulled down. "Well, that's one way." She shrugged and the sides opened up. She jumped on the ship and everyone else got on. Leona wiped her forehead and sat down.

"Your highness," The Jedi said. "Please, don't call me that. Leona is fine." She said. A clone offered her a canteen of water and she drank from it. "So... How did they capture you, anyway?" He asked. She laughed. "It's kind of funny, really... Its about that time of the year when seasons change. The lakes were iced over, and it was snowing... I decided to go skating. It was my birthday anyway... But something happened." She looked down.

"The ice started cracking right out from under me. And before I could freeze, pirates grabbed my arms and legs... They melted the ice and nearly forced me to drown." She said. "Don't worry, Leona. We will get you back to your family in due time." He said. "How soon will that be?" She asked. "As soon as we get you stable... Your clearly exhausted, starving, dehydrated... And your sick. We must get you to the Jedi Cruiser to get you stabilized." He said. She nodded. "I understand, sir... And your name?" She asked.

"Jedi master Mace Windu." He said. "Master Jedi, I owe you a debt. If not for you, I would be dead." She said. "Just doing my job. Your father hired us to rescue you." He said. "I expected as much. There is not much transportation around Shili. They wouldn't make it here in time." She sighed. She was on a small ship. Leona was left in the medical bay to sleep. And a clone was assigned to stay in there and watch her. It was Captain Rex... He couldn't help but think that she looked exactly like his Commander. Except darker skin and lighter eyes. Hers were a baby blue, and Leona's was an icy blue. And Leona had a tattoo on her stomach.

Several swirls like a barbed wire effect. And her dress was a silky reddish white. It slit down the left side, barely covering her left breast except by a strip of silk. And the other side was fairly covered. And she was barefoot, due to her heels making too much noise... She even had the same headdress. It was weird.

She started to wake up and he stood behind her, waiting. She sat up on her elbow. "Hey." She smiled. "General Windu told me to tell him when you woke up." He said. "No, you don't have to tell him... But you do have to get me that water, over there." She pointed to the canteen on the counter. Rex handed ot to her and she drank from it. And then the door opened. "We've arrived on the Cruiser, Captain." A clone said. "Good, trooper." He said. "I have to get up, don't I?" Leona yawned, bearing her canines that were sharp and icy white. "Yep." Rex smirked. "Ugh. Yay." She stood up, stretched and they both left the Medical Bay.

The ship opened up on the side and Leona's warm feet him the cold metal. She looked around and some troopers looked at her funny... "Why are they staring at me?" She asked Rex. "Because your royalty." He said. "Uh... Course." She said. "First, we get you stable. Rex, Captain, take her to the Medical Bay and give her the proper injections." Master Windu said. "Yes, sir." He saluted him. "I'll follow you then." She said. He lead her to the med bay and she jumped on a cot. "I should warn you that I'm not very good with needles." She said.

"Then, we might have some problems." He said, holding up a syringe. "Oh, boy..." Sweat fell from her temples. "Just close your eyes, it'll be over soon." He said. "Uh-huh." She held out her arm and the needle was inserted into her vein. "Oh, my God!" She said, wincing and opening her eyes. "Alright, hold still..." He said, putting the liquid in her slowly. "Alright, I'm doing this slowly because if I just jam this stuff in there, it's gonna burn like hell." He said.

"I'll uh... Take your word for it... But it's already burning." She said. He pushed the last of it in and pulled the needle out. "Alright, this one needs to go in your stomach. Lay down." He said. "Excuse me?" She said. "I have to make sure the pirates didn't feed you anything toxic." He said. She stared at the needle. "N- No, I haven't eaten since they captured me." She smiled. "And your lying. Lay down." he said. She glared and laid down in the bed. He put the needle on her skin and pushed it into her.

She bit her lip and held her breath... And then, the door opened. "One time... Can we go one mission where you don't blow something up?" Leona heard. She looked up at a man with black and red robes and a scar over his left eye. He had brown tousled hair and then a Togruta girl stood in front of him. Leona then screamed out in pain. "Ow! Hey!" She said. "Sorry! If you would stay still!" He said. "Remember who your talking to... Captain." She smirked. He glared and pushed the rest of the liquid inside. And then she doubled over when he pulled it out... "Oh, no." She jumped up and ran for the sink, throwing up.

"Sorry!" He yelled. "I'm sure you are." She said before throwing up again. "Who's that?" The Togruta girl across the room asked. "Princess Leona, Commander." Rex said, putting the syringe down. "What's she doing here?" She asked. "We brought her back from Tatooine after she was kidnapped. We'll be taking her back to Shili soon." He said. "Shili? Princess of Shili? Wow... Then she's my princess." She said.

"Ahsoka, help me out of this." The man said. Ahsoka helped him out of his shirt and she looked at the severe burn on his back. "Ooh... Yeah, it doesn't look good." She said. "I'm gonna go get you a spare set of clothes, so wait here." She ran off. "OK, Leona, I'm gonna get you a set of clean clothes. Might not be what your used to, but it'll have to do for now." He said. She nodded and stood up, following him. He gave her a set of white robes. "Just change in there." He pointed to a refresher. She smiled and walked over to it but then ran into some who was carrying clothes as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" They said in unison. "Here let me help," And when they looked up at each other, they both screamed...

They were identical... Exactly identical, down to the headdress. Except for skin tone and eye color. Leona gasped for breath and so did Ahsoka... "Why do you look like me?" Leona said. "Why do you look like me?" Ahsoka shouted. "This is weird!" Leona stood up. "This is too weird..."

"What happened?!" They heard Rex shout. Ahsoka grabbed Leona's shoulder. "We're the same, that's what happened!" She shouted. "Oh... Wow..."


	2. Chapter 2

(LISTEN UP! I had a review ask me about the cover picture and I want to say, NO! It is not mine, I do not own it, all credit goes to a DeviantART user "Bones333" All credit goes to her!)

"Ow!" Leona said when Rex pushed a syringe in her shoulder. And then Ahsoka squirmed when a needle was pushed in her blood stream. "OK, someone just tell me... Why do we look alike?!" Leona yelled. "Shh!" Rex hissed as he gave two tubes of blood to the Medical droid. "So your Ahsoka?" Leona said. "And your Princess Leona?" She asked. "Yes." She said. "Well, your father is my King. I'm from Shili." She said. "Ah." Leona nodded.

"Is... Is it possible that one of us is a... Clone?" Ahsoka asked. "Then your the clone. I know I'm my own person." Leona said. "You wish, your Highness." Ahsoka smirked. "Great... I could be a walking mimic machine." Leona moaned with a hint of disappointment. "Hey, I take offense to that!" Rex said, pointing at Leona. "Sorr-y! She held her hands up in defense. The droid was silent for a while. And then he put the tubes in two separate slots and they disappeared. Leona looked at Ahsoka, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"We'll have to analyze it. And this usually takes up to a full day." The droid said. "And when exactly do I go home?" Leona said, standing up and crossing her arms. "Uh... A few days." Rex said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So your telling me that if this stuff comes back positive, she's coming with me?" She pressed on.

"And your telling me that if this stuff comes back positive, I'm a Princess too?" Ahsoka said, standing up and crossing her arms. "And her real last name is Songs?" Leona added. "Right." Rex then began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leona called out. "I've got more important things to do than to see two Ahsokas yell at me. One was enough." And the door closed. Leona stiffened her laugh. "Ha-Ha, Rex is so funny." Ahsoka said. "Yeah, thats why I'm laughing." She bit her lip and smirked. But then, there was a loud bang followed by a violent vibrate, rocking the ship left. Leona fell on her stomach and then looked up at Ahsoka. "What the hell was that?" She stood up. "I dunno." She helped her up.

"Ahsoka, I need you topside in the Hangars. Now!" It was Anakin. "I'll be there." And she broke into a sprint. "Hey, wait for me!" Leona ran after Ahsoka, matching her speed, if not faster. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka said, still running. "What Jadis trained me for... Look out!" She skidded to a halt in the white socks given to her and stumbled behind Ahsoka. Then, a piece of the wall was disconnected from it's original place and a fire started up in the walls.

Ahsoka stopped before the fire could touch her.

Leona pulled her back by her rear lekku. "Did you not hear me?" She said. "What, like you knew the wall was gonna catch fire?" Ahsoka bitched at her. "As a matter of fact, I did." Leona smirked, crossing her arms. This time, Ahsoka yanked on her lekku. "Come on!" And they both ran after to the turbolifts. But, they were shut down. "No surprises there. We'll have to repel down." Ahsoka said, strapping something to her waist and getting out her lightsaber, cutting a hole in the bottom of the lift.

"Are you insane?! What if it powers up while we're going down?" Leona yelled. "Then we'd better move quickly, huh?" She smirked and fell through the smoking hole. Leona stood there for a second. "Remind me why I'm following you?" She asked. "Because you wanted to. Now hurry the hell up!" Ahsoka grabbed Leona's foot and pulled her through the hole. Leona gripped onto Ahsoka's waist and clung for dear life. "OK, this is the part where you repel down." Leona said. "And this is the part where you shut up and let me do my job." Ahsoka bitched.

"After you, Captain America."

OOOoooOOO

Before they reached the bottom, there was a screeching sound. "What was that?" Leona looked up... The turbolift started back up again. "Blasted!" Ahsoka swore. Then Leona got an idea. "Let go." She said over the screeching. "Are you crazy?!" Ahsoka shouted. "Yes, now let the damn rope go!"

Ahsoka held her breath and then let it go. And Leona and Ahsoka landed feet first. "Close your eyes!" Leona hugged onto Ahsoka and she didn't as questions. Ahsoka closed her eyes, gripping Leona tight and then there was a loud bang and the ground shook. Leona opened her eyes... They passed right through the hole that Ahsoka made with her lightsaber. "That was easy." Leona smirked.

"How did you... Nevermind." Ahsoka ignored her instincts and cut a hole in the door, kicking it away and crawling through. "This way to the Hangars! Come on!" She grabbed Leona's hand and pulled her to the Hangars.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahsoka, where are you?!" Anakin shouted over the comm. "Excuse the delay, Master. Princess decided to follow me." She said. "Hey! I wanted to help! Not totally useless in a war, anyway." Leona said. Ahsoka groaned. "Just keep moving! We're coming up on the Hangar, Master. Hold evasive action." She said. "10-4" Leona yelped when she fell on the ground, tripping over her own feet. Ahsoka groaned. "Have you ever been in a battle?!" She said, pulling on her arm. "Hey! Don't get smart with me!" She snapped.

"Uh-huh. Come on!" They ran alongside each other. "Here, know how to use it?" Ahsoka handed her a blaster. "Do we look alike?" She smirked. "Yes..." Ahsoka dragged on. "Exactly. Come on!" And with one kick, Leona put a dent in the door that was jammed in the walls. And then put the blaster down. "I need some help!" She said. So Ahsoka grabbed her arms and used the force in her to throw her feet first towards the door. She smashed it open and landed on her feet, skidding across the metal floor, scraps of metal following behind. "Leona!" Ahsoka threw her the blaster and she caught it, aiming it immediately at a destroyer with a downed shield and firing. It dropped and then exploded.

Leona smirked. And then, something happened. "Power's out!" Someone shouted. The only thing they could see were the glow of Ahsoka's and Anakin's lightsaber. And Master Windu's. And then, Leona felt something... A strong pull. "Ahsoka, get down!" She jumped on Ahsoka, taking her to the ground as a rocket zoomed over her and exploded on the wall. Ahsoka looked up at Leona. "That's two I owe you." She smiled. "Yeah. But who's counting, right?" Ahsoka ran to her master. "Master, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"First, we have to get the power back on before these droids take out all of our men!" She said. And then, Leona smirked. "Leave that to me." And she ran. "Leona!" Ahsoka shouted. "Your not going anywhere, Snips! I need you down here." Anakin said, grabbing her collar. She groaned and then deflected a laser in her direction. "I really hope that princess knows what she's doing."

Out of complete truth, Leona knew exactly what she was doing. Most of her time is spent at home with technology. She's a professional slicer. 48 holo-recordings. Leona kept running until she reached a turbolift... "Great." She looked around and found the terminal. "Aha!" She lifted her foot and kicked it several times before the casing fell on the ground. "Ah, I can't see a thing!" She growled. "There's the Jedi! Blast her!" She heard droids say. Leona turned around and almost got shot. She ducked and ran across the hall before skidding to a halt and jumping up, kicking the wall, making a rather weird U-turn back towards the droids. They kept firing at her. She slid underneath the droid's blasters and kicked one of their legs. It fell down and she stole it's blaster. Leona aimed it at the droid and blasted it in it's tin skull. The other ones fired at her but only hit the wall. She stood up and fired at them. They all went down. She smirked.

"They thought I was Ahsoka... Classic." And then she heard more footsteps. She aimed the blaster up. "Hold your fire!" It was a clone. She gasped. "Thank god... I thought you were a droid." She said. "And I thought you were a Sith. But I guess we're both confused, huh?" The clone got closer. "Who're you?" She asked. "The name's Fives... Your the princess we're protecting, aren't you?" He said. "Damn straight..." She let out an angry growl. "Damn it! Hey... You got a light?" She asked. He pulled something out. "Here." Night Vision visors. "Perfect!" She strapped them on and turned up the brightness. "Warn me if any droids come." She said.

"What are you doing anyway?" He said. "I'm gonna try and jump start the turbolift. Just long enough to reach the engine rooms at the bottom of the lift..." Leona reached up to Fives' belt and took out the small knife. All the clones had one. She sliced the red wire and turned down the switches. She slit the white wire down the middle and then turned up the visors. "Droids! On your left." He said. "Try and get 'em! I'm almost done..." She pried the casing from the red wire and spread the chords apart... She pressed it inside the white wire and slit the green one, pulling that over the casers for the red... She flipped the switch and a light came on in the turbolift. "That's it!" Leona picked up the blaster and aimed it for the droids.

"Look out!" Fives pulled down on her shoulders and she hit the metal floor with such force, it knocked the wind out of her. Fives sat up long enough to mangle the last droid and then sat up. "Sorry, Your highness." He said. "Leona. My name is Leona!" She complained, running in the turbolift. "OK, Leona." He said, running in with her. She programmed it to the Engine rooms... The turbolift came to a stop and she had to kick the doors in order for them to open. "Lets go, Fives." She said, running towards the engines... Droids!

"Their sabotaging the lights! Blast 'em!" She shouted, picking up the rifle and firing lasers for them. Red fires came back at them and they shot her foot. "Ah, son of a bitch!" She shouted out, dropping the blaster. Fives jumped in front of her and fired at the battle droids. They all fell down. "Well, you know how to swear. You sure your a princess?" He asked. "I dunno." She shrugged. "Where's the controls?" She said. "Uh... Over there." He pointed left across the room. Leona ran to the terminal and groaned. "Ah, poodoo! What's the code?" She said. He sighed... "Try 45-01-38-41." He said. She typed it in and there was a green light. "Yes!" She pulled down the lever for the energy generator. The lights snapped back on. "Yes! The turbolifts are online! We better move." She ran back to the turbolift and they took it back up to the hangar. They ran into a battalion of clones.

"Fives, there you are... Commander Tano?" The clone asked. Leona growled. "No! I'm the Princess." She said, pulling back the blaster. "Well, sure has an attitude like the Commander." He said. She growled. "You'd better hope I don't tell her that. Now are we gonna fight or we gonna reminisce?" She snapped before she picked up a blaster pistol and twirled them on her fingers.

"Fight." Fives smirked. "Then lets go! Ahsoka and Anakin needs us." She ran from her position, her feet barely hitting the ground. She felt as if she was running so fast that nothing was holding her down... Almost as if she was flying... She hit the railing from the Hangar. They were still fighting... "Destroyers!" Fives shouted. Leona let out a breath and then leaped over the railing and off the platform. "Leona!" Fives shouted after her. She landed on her feet perfectly and began to run towards the destroyers that had their shields fully powered. She cocked the pistols and dropped to the floor, bending her back and sliding passed their shields and shooting one of them in the central processor. It fell down.

"Nice of you to join us!" Ahsoka smirked. "Yeah, well, I knew you'd miss me." Leona joked. And then more droids came out. "Behind you!" Leona yelled at Ahsoka. She swirled around and stabbed them, cutting them up... B3 Ultra Battle Droids! "Leona! Top left!" Ahsoka shouted. Leona whirled around, dropped to her knees and pointed her guns. She fired at the droids and then one came down and stomped on the pistol. She froze and then jumped up on top of the droid, knocking it down. She stole it's blaster and destroyed it. "Leona! Help!" Ahsoka shouted. She looked up at the droid that knocked Ahsoka's lightsabers out of her hand and had her pinned to the ground. Commandos!

Leona thought about it for 2 seconds before she jumped up and picked up Ahsoka's short lightsaber and jumped forward, swinging the blade. She closed her eyes... Either she beheaded the droid... Or Ahsoka.

Leona opened her eyes. Ahsoka jumped up and kicked the droid's remains across the hangar. "Ahsoka!" Leona picked up the other lightsaber and threw it at Ahsoka. She opened up the blade and destroyed the incoming Commando. Ahsoka jumped forward and deflected lasers from Leona as she did the same, her mind running a mile a minute... Holding the lightsaber... It was a real rush!

As if she was meant to hold it... Instead of thinking about her joy, she jumped forward and sliced droid after droid. And then she was punched in her cheek from a Commando. She fell over. "Leona!" Ahsoka shouted. The droid then stomped next to her head. "Ah!" She jumped and rolled to her left side. Then her right. And then slid under the droid's legs before jumping up and grabbing it's head, twisting it and smashing it. She smirked. "They're retreating!" Ahsoka yelled. "Good! Cause my foot hurts like hell!" Leona remarked, running to stand next to her and deflecting the lasers back at the droids.

They all filed back into the Separatist Ships and escaped. Leona let out a breath before dropping down and giving the lightsaber back. "You OK?" Ahsoka asked. "No..." She took the sock off her foot. There was a black mark on her foot along with blood seeping from the wound that coated the white sock. "Yay..." She threw it across the Hangar. "Gimme your arm." Ahsoka said. Leona held her hand out and Ahsoka grabbed her hip, helping her to the medbay. There she got her foot taped up.

"How long until I can go home?" Leona said, rubbing her forehead. "Long after the necessary repairs. The best idea would be to get you on another cruiser." Ahsoka said. Leona laughed. "And miss out on all the action? Not a chance." She smirked. "Leona... The action isn't ideal for you. You almost lost your foot." Ahsoka said.

"My first real rush. It wasn't training, or some pointless drill... My trainer wouldn't want me to abandon the trip of a lifetime. I'm staying for as long as it takes for us to get to Shili... On this vessel." She said, smiling... "There's hope for you yet, Princess." Someone said. Leona looked up at Fives. She grinned.

"I hope. Don't worry Ahsoka. This is what I've been trained for."


End file.
